


growth/decay

by Rainsong



Series: Found Family Part II, or, The Mighty Nein [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Childhood, Escapril Poetry Challenge 2020, Family, Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainsong/pseuds/Rainsong
Summary: Poem about the Clay kids from last Escapril.
Series: Found Family Part II, or, The Mighty Nein [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863178
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	growth/decay


      
    
    Wild flowers/tame people  
    
    they bury their dead in graves  
    
    make equinox and midsummer prayers  
    
    to gods that left them long ago.  
    
    sprouting—growing—blooming in the land of decay  
    
    chipped porcelain  
    
    chipped shoulders, sibling grudges  
    
    yet  
    
    not so tame—  
    
                 not yet. it's too early.  
    
    no fear of death. Why should they?  
    
    She gave them this  
    
    sun hats mushrooms raven feathers  
    
    (gravestones are stepladders  
    
    don't tell mother.)


End file.
